


I've Got You Pegged

by ilmv



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Canon Compliant, Dildos, F/M, Honeymoon, Married Couple, Pegging, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/ilmv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scandalous gift and an indecent proposal meet Bella Cullen at Isle Esme. Can she really go through with this and fulfill Edward's secret fantasy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gift

Bella Cullen sat on her luxurious honeymoon bed and opened the bag containing her lingerie. She found a gift box sitting on top of her collection of dainty, modest underthings. "How lovely, a surprise gift," she thought. The box was white with a logo featuring pink lips and the words 'Lover's Lounge.' It was stamped with an address in Port Angeles. She opened the gift and to her chagrin, what waited for her inside the box was not more lingerie, but a pink dildo and a black harness contraption. "Oh my god!" she whispered. There was no card attached but she knew it could only be one of Emmett's practical jokes. Edward heard her speak from outside and suddenly appeared. "What is it, what's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice. Bella tried to hide the box back in her luggage but she wasn't fast enough. "Lover's Lounge? What's that?" he laughed. Bella felt herself blush. "Um, it's a gift for us," she said shyly. "Oh, really? What is it? " he asked smiling. Bella didn't know how she could possibly reveal the shocking surprise to Edward, so she just handed the box over to him. "Here, go ahead and look at it," she said. The shocked expression on Edward's face was priceless. Emmett surely would have loved to be there at that moment, Bella thought. "Oh my god…" said Edward. "It's PERFECT!" Bella was bewildered and chagrined. "Wha—- really?" she asked. "Yeah! I've always wanted to try it. Can we use it tonight?" he asked. Bella was even more bewildered and chagrinned. How could Edward be so kinky? "Um, ok, sure.." she said. "Now that we're finally married, we can do all the things we've always wanted to do." said Edward. "It's called pegging, I learned about it in one of my university courses on human sexuality," he said. Bella was still a little shocked, but her chagrin was wearing off. If this would make Edward happy she would do it cheerily. "I want to make your fantasies come true, too, love. You think of what you want and when you're ready, tell me," he said, kissing her on the forehead and leaving to sparkle in the sunlight on the beach. He smiled as he looked up at the clouds.

"She'll never know it was me," he thought.


	2. Pegged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is a little hesitant to accept the gift but ultimately decides to...

Bella paced back and forth in the bathroom. Could she really go through with this? Edward seemed so happy and excited by the risque gift, she would hate to disappoint her husband on their honeymoon. She adjusted the straps on the harness, unsure if she had even put it on correctly. Bella looked at herself in the mirror. What a silly sight she was- a shaking bundle of nerves, completely naked except for the leather harness and pink dildo strapped to her crotch. Bella couldn't help but laugh a little at her reflection. Never in a million years would she have figured Edward would be interested in something as off the wall as this! She swallowed hard and tried to be courageous. "You can do this," she told herself.

She opened the door and slowly emerged from the bathroom. She found Edward waiting. He sat up in bed and his topaz eyes widened. "Oh Bella, you are so beautiful," he said. Bella was shaking a little and bit her lip nervously, but she managed to smile. She walked awkwardly over to the bed, still not used to the feeling of the pink 'manhood' between her legs. She climbed into bed next to Edward. "How should I-?" she started to ask, unsure of how this all was going to work. "Oh, put some of this on me first," said Edward, retrieving a bottle of clear liquid from the bedside table. Strawberry Flavoured Lubricant. "Flavoured? Why was it flavoured?" she thought. Bella felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy and she blushed bright red. "It's ok, love. You know I am completely clean, right?" She knew it made sense though, Edward's body was hard as a diamond, if she was going to insert this 'thing' into him some lubrication would be needed. Edward got up on all fours and lifted his firm marble ass into the air, spreading his perfect asscheeks apart. Bella lowered her eyes timidly, she didn't want to look. "Go ahead, my love," he said. "Don't be shy." Bella opened the little bottle and put some lubricant on her fingertips, rubbing her hands together slightly to warm the liquid up. "Yes, that's good. It gets warmer when you do that," said Edward. She still didn't want to look, but she had to. Edward's hole was pale like the rest of his body and spotlessly clean. She rubbed the warm fruit smelling liquid on Edwards cold marble asshole, making him moan softly.

"Oh, Bella.." he sighed. She relaxed slightly. Just knowing Edward was enjoying this so much made it feel alright. She kept rubbing him there, but he wanted more. "Put your fingers in, love, please?" he asked. Bella scrunched up her face. "Um.." was all she could say. "Please, love? For me?" he said with his dazzling, velvety voice. He sure knew how to manipulate her. She slowly and carefully pushed her index finger then her middle finger into him making moan stronger than before. "Oh Bella! Yes.." he said. She wiggled her fingers inside him. Apart from the warm lubricant he felt cold and dry inside. "My love, can you lick some of it off?" he requested. Bella scrunched up her face again. She was chagrined. How could he ask her to do that? "Um, ah, are you sure? I don't know if I-" she began to stammer. "Oh Bella, it's alright. It's perfectly clean. I just want you to taste it a little," he said. She slowly removed her fingers from Edward's ass. Could she really go through with this? He had a point, though. That particular area of his anatomy was likely cleaner than his hands were. Bella layed her palms on Edward's cold, perfect, marble asscheeks and spread them apart. She lowered her face to the crack of his ass and started lightly tonguing around his entrance. "Ooooh, yes, love," Edward moaned. She licked him stronger in swift up and down and circular movements of her tongue, entering him slightly. All she could taste was the strawberry lubricant, he had no distinct flavor or smell in that area besides his usual dazzling scent.

Bella relaxed a bit again. Surely this wasn't all that bad, she thought. She buried her face in his perfect ass, devouring his trembling coldness with her hot mouth. "Oh YES!" Edward called out. She sensed he was ready for what he wanted. She rubbed more of the warm lube on and inside him with her fingers. "Are you ready now?" she asked. "Yes, please, please, Bella. Fuck me, love," he said. She was shocked to hear him use that word, but he was so excited, being proper no longer mattered to him. She rubbed a little of the lubricant on the pink dildo, kneeled and positioned herself behind Edward. He lowered his body slightly and held his ass open with one hand, while he stroked himself with the other. Bella entered Edward with the pink strap on, slowly pushing deep inside him. "OH god, Bella! Fuck me, fuck me hard!" Edward moaned as he stroked his cock faster. Bella should have known he liked it rougher than that. The flimsy plastic dildo couldn't possibly hurt his gorgeous, diamond hard asshole. She thrusted harder and deeper inside of him making him gasp. "Oh Bella..." he moaned. He was so excited, Bella knew this little adventure would be over soon.

"I want you to watch me, love," he said. "Pull it out. I want to cum on you." Bella was excited now. She had never seen Edward touch himself before, but she had always wanted to. She pulled the strap-on out of Edward and he growled. She laid down on the bed, still wearing the harness and the pink dildo. Edward leaned down, and to Bella's shock started sucking on the plastic dick. "Mmm..." he said. "Now take it off, love. I want to see... you." Bella unhitched the harness contraption and wiggled out of it, tossing it aside, revealing her smooth, freshly waxed pussy. "Oh, you're so beautiful," said Edward, staring down at her naked body. He gripped his cock and stroked it roughly with one hand, and lightly fingered her opening with the other. Bella was always amazed at how graceful and ambidextrous Edward was in all his movements. The cold tingle of Edwards long fingers on her clit made her moan. "I want to make you cum, love. Soon," he promised. He kneeled before her spread open legs, stoking himself hard, his neck craned and head thrown back but always with his smoldering topaz eyes looking down on beautiful, warm, sultry Bella. He felt his body tighten and he began sparkling all over as the torrent cold, sparkling stickiness erupted from his big marble cock, raining down on Bella's chest and stomach in a deluge of pleasure. Edward laid down beside Bella, emotionally but not physically exhausted and she kissed his forehead. He looked up at her. "Your turn," he said. "Remember what I said earlier? Did you think of something you've always wanted, my love?" Bella shook her head yes as she wiped the flood of Edward's cum from her body. For once the normally indecisive Bella knew exactly what she wanted.


End file.
